Agente Snape, agente Severus Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: para el "Reto Premiere". Una estupidez, sinceramente, que se me ocurrió con las dos palabras que me dieron. Severus Snape y Narcisa miran películas muggles y tienen sueños al respecto. O más bien, Severus.


Bueno, espero que les guste. Para el **reto premiere**. Es una locura que se me ocurrió _(no me culpen, me tuve que adecuar a las palabras que me dieron :P)_ y bueno, nada más que decir. Besos y saludos.

**Disclaimer**: Nada es de Mari. Solo la idea. Personajes y demás, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

No acostumbraba a soñar, pero ese día en especial, había tenido un "sueño" bastante particular. Se sentía tan real que podía tocarlo.

Que podía sentir su perfume, mientras exhalaba allí, echado en la cama. Había una mujer a su lado, de rubios cabellos, quien acariciaba su pecho descubierto. Suavemente, una y otra vez.

No podía ver su rostro en la oscuridad, pero le resultaba vagamente familiar.

_— Severus... ¿estás seguro de que tienes que hacerlo? No quisiera que te lastimaran. ¡Lo eres todo para mí!_

_Había guardado silencio durante un rato, solo mirando un viejo revólver que sostenía entre sus manos, frente a él. No tenía más opción._

_— No tengo más opción, cariño. Es una misión que no puedo evadir, no debo fallar. Es mi última oportunidad._

_— ¡Pero es tan peligroso! ¡Quiero ir contigo!_

_— El comandante Albus Dumbledore, me dio órdenes específicas de hacer esto solo. Además, tú eres una mujer. No me malinterpretes, pero prefiero continuar haciendo el amor contigo que tener que enterrarte porque una bala te haya alcanzado. Por un error._

_— ¡No te dejaré ir, Severus!_

_A lo que el hombre había sonreído ligeramente, sentándose en la cama lentamente y mirando la pequeña mesa de noche que tenía a un lado de sí._

_— Descuida. Soy Snape, Severus Snape._

_Y así era, solo tenía una oportunidad. Era un renombrado agente que trabajaba para el gobierno y estaban por descubrir el talón de Aquíles, de una de las organizaciones mafiosas más famosas de Inglaterra._

_Esa que se hacía llamar: "mortífagos"._

_Pero nada podría detenerlo. Nada que se posara frente a él y su arma. Ni frente a su escopeta, sus granadas, su K-F soviética o sus cuchillos._

_Nada se le escapaba. Tenía el mejor entrenamiento. Había sido espía durante largos años en la bandada de los mortífagos y se había ganado la confianza de muchos._

_Y esta vez iba a dar el golpe maestro. No iba a resultar sencillo, pero no tenía otra opción si quería conseguir la paz. Arriesgar su vida._

_— Severus...¡Severus responde!_

_Miró su reloj comunicador, atentamente. Se trataba de su comandante. Un hombre ya anciano, que se preguntaba por qué no se retiraba de la milicia de una buena vez. Traía una larga barba trenzada y un par de lentes negros. Muchas mujeres habían mencionado que resultaba atractivo._

_Pero a su edad, dudaba que hasta activo sexualmente estuviera._

_— Señor Albus Dumbledore, pero...¿qué sucede?_

_— Recibimos este video del líder de los mortífagos. Te sugiero que lo mires detalladamente._

_Tom Ryddle. Se hacía llamar "Lord Voldemort". Era un hombre calvo, pálido como la cera y __sin nariz, luego de su último encuentro en Alemania. Jamás le había perdonado que le rompiera la nariz de una sola patada de karate y ahora eran enemigos declarados. Resultaba ser un poco excéntrico._

_Tenía una larga serpiente de mascota, a la que acariciaba en todas sus transmisiones como si fuese un gato._

_Y eso estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento._

_— Saludos, mi estimado Severus Snape. ¡Nos vemos de nuevo! Pero esta vez; te traigo noticias. — eso había dicho, mientras frotaba su monóculo con una larga, larga túnica negra que traía por vestimenta. ¡En verdad qué locos estaban en esa organización criminal!— aún no he olvidado nuestro último encuentro en Alemania y es hora de que yo reclame lo que me pertenece. ¡Y así será con nuestro último invento, con la tecnología que hemos robado de las bases militares inglesas! ¡La varita de saúco! Un arma tan poderosa que es capaz de erradicar al ser humano de la faz de la tierra. Sé que no te importará, que crees que todo es **"Baguette comido en las mañanas, en tu costosísima mansión y llena de mujeres hermosas" **pero te equivocas rotundamente. ¿Y sabes por qué?_

_Había suspirado, preguntándose por qué ese hombre decía tantas tonterías juntas y le hacía perder el tiempo frente al reloj comunicador. Siempre resultaba ser lo mismo._

_¿Por qué no llamaba por teléfono para facilitar las cosas?_

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— ¡Porque tenemos un rehén!_

_Parpadeó varias veces, mirando con atención en aquel diminuto aparato._

_— ¡Severus...! ¡Severus por favor, ayúdame!_

_— ¡Narcisa! Si le pones un dedo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, juro que no solo vas a extrañar a tu nariz...Voldemort._

_— Hasta pronto, agente Severus Snape._

_Claro. A él siempre le tocaba la parte más difícil. Había alzado la mirada para contemplarse en un espejo que tenía frente a él y meditar._

_Un momento. ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese cuerpo escultural, esos bíceps y aquel lacio y brillante cabello negro? ¿Desde cuándo estaba bronceado y traía un elegante traje negro y un par de lentes oscuros? Esa sin duda alguna, era una muy atractiva imagen de su persona._

_— Snape...soy Severus Snape._

_Nadie iba a detenerlo._

_Y así se había preparado. Curiosamente tenía un cinturón en donde cabían miles de armas al mismo tiempo y nadie se enteraba de ello. Dinamita C4, un radio comunicador, un reloj láser. Una pluma capaz de descifrar contraseñas y hackear la internet. Todo eso cabía en sus pantalones y no pesaba ni cinco gramos. ¡Qué curioso!_

_— Rápido, agente Severus. ¡Se te acaba el tiempo!_

_Estaba listo. ¡Nada lo detendría de salvar a Narcisa! Su amada._

_Ah sí. Y al mundo._

_Francia. Ese era el punto de encuentro. Se preguntaba por qué los malos siempre escogían un punto al otro lado del mundo, mientras él estaba de vacaciones en los Andes, para esquiar._

_Gajes del oficio._

_— En estos momentos, estoy descargando los objetivos en tu reloj comunicador. — escuchaba la voz de Albus en su brazo derecho. Ajustó un par de botones, para leer mejor._

_"Objetivo a: Infíltrate en la base sin levantar sospecha alguna. Usa tu arma con silenciador o usa cuchillos para evitar que los mortífagos accionen alarmas"._

_"Objetivo B: Desactiva toda la seguridad."_

_"Objetivo C (opcional): Descarga todos los datos de sus estudios más recientes y hackea su sistema con el virus equipado en tu reloj._

_"Objetivo D: Narcisa y tú deben sobrevivir"._

_¿Qué tonto objetivo era ese?_

_Pues asesinar a los soldados no era complicado. Había tomado tres lecciones de karate y de inmediato ya era cinta negra. ¡Es que era muy bueno! Y así se iba abriendo paso por las largas habitaciones de la temida "Mansión Ryddle"._

_— Señor Voldemort, ¿pero qué hace parado en ese rincón de la habitación?"_

_— ¿¡Me gusta pensar aquí, hai! ¡No me molesten mientras pienso, ¿hai?_

_Claro, ese pseudo acento Alemán, Francés, Italiano. ¿Enserio debía adoptar todo acento de cada país en donde desarrollara un plan maligno?_

_Lo que le gustaba de esas misiones, era la canción que lo acompañaba. El soundtrack. Aunque si se tardaba demasiado en resolverlas, se volvía cansino._

_Tenía hasta un acompañamiento musical, mientras se deslizaba a través de la organización y resultaba ser un súper agente._

_¡Esa era la mejor parte!_

_Y que siempre se quedaba con la chica._

_— ¡Eh! Es él...¡es el agente Severus Snape! ¡A él!_

_Pero nadie podría acabar con él. Uno o dos disparos, solo disminuían su vida de 100% a quizá 82. Pero nada lo hería. ¡Era inmortal!_

_— Nunca alguien podrá conmigo. ¡Porque soy Severus. Severus Snape!_

_Dinamita. Puesta por todas partes, mientras sostenía a una conveniente y casi desnuda Narcisa, atada de brazos, entre los suyos. Mientras todo explotaba y él caminaba en cámara lenta hacia la salida de escape._

_Y por supuesto, tenía el conveniente sexo y gratificación, mientras admiraba la varita de saúco entre sus dedos y acariciaba aquel cuerpo femenino con su viejo y frío revólver._

_Siempre ganaba todas las peleas._

_Le encantaba ser un agente secreto. ¡Era lo mejor! Y que las mujeres lo alabaran al pasar. ¡Oh, divino! Que mientras estuviera echado allí, en la cama, ella dijera mil veces que le debía su vida y que al final, quería casarse con él._

_Entonces, de su reloj, emergía una conveniente "cuerda" que le permitía escapar por la ventana, sin vestirse porque no quería ocultar su sex appeal del mundo, para huir del compromiso._

_Porque Severus Snape el agente, nunca se casaba. No._

— Sí, Narcisa. Eso es...¡agradéceme por haberte salvado la vida! Yo. El agente Severus Snape.

Y aquella mujer había parpadeado un par de veces, mientras aquel hombre se movía en la cama. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazando y mordisqueando la almohada.

Pero ¿qué rayos?

— ¿Severus? ¡Severus despierta ya!

_¿Qué? ¿Se había quedado dormido para alguna condecoración?_

Despertó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia abajo. No, tenía el mismo horrible aspecto y el "amigo" del mismo tamaño. No se veía más grande bajo su pantalón.

— Estabas soñando. ¡Es la última vez que te hago caso y vemos películas muggles y comemos helado de chocolate, Severus! He tenido pesadillas por tanta azúcar. ¡Estaba soñando que eras una especie de agente espía y yo quería casarme contigo. ¡Sí cómo no! Como si eso fuera posible.

Snape se había sentado en aquel sofá, somnoliento.

— Sí, ser agente secreto.

— No. Casarnos. ¡Tonterías!

Esas películas...


End file.
